2008/Jul-Dec/List/Featured Announcements
July *'July 01' - Kiki's Road Trip: Anime Expo 2008. *'July 01' - Coming July 21st: the Gaia Rejected Olympics! *'July 02' - Take a Spin Around the Wheel of Prizes *'July 02' - Shop Update: Hairstyles, Tattoos & Accessories! *'July 02' - Scheduled Site Maintenance: Monday, July 7th at 1:00-6:00AM *'July 03' - Community Spotlight: The Golden Rule *'July 03' - Gaia Cinemas: Five New Movies Now Showing! *'July 03' - Evolving Item Report: Yama no Tamago, Death Whisper & More *'July 07' - The House Bunny: Watch the Trailer and Get an Item! *'July 07' - Item Normalization Is Now Live *'July 08' - Community Spotlight: Get in the Spirit! *'July 08' - Cash Shop Update: New Evolving Item - Padmavati's Lotus *'July 09' - Gaia Cash Cards: Now in Wal-Mart, Speedway & 7-11 *'July 11' - Coming Soon: Gaia's New Arenas! *'July 11' - Evolving Item Report: Padmavati's Lotus, Furugasa & more *'July 12' - Community Spotlight: Have a Ball! *'July 14' - Gaia's Rejected Olympics - Read the New Manga! *'July 15' - Trades are disabled due to massive fish-glitch. *'July 15' - Gaia's New Arenas: Now Open for Beta Testing! *'July 15' - July's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'July 17' - Monthly Collectibles: A New Date! *'July 18' - Evolving Item Report: Kelp, Death Whisper, Inari's Beads *'July 18' - Rejected Olympics Manga #3 is Here! *'July 21' - The Gaia Rejected Olympics Are Here! *'July 22' - Glitched Game Item Fallout! *'July 22' - News Bulletin: Comic-Con, Opinion Poll, and Jumbo Plushies *'July 22' - Cash Shop Update: Panda Plush! *'July 23' - Rejected Olympic Shirts: Now in the Gaia Store! *'July 23' - Cash Shop Update: Angelic and Demonic Imp Plushies *'July 24' - Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2: In Theaters August 6th! *'July 24' - Name the Game Contest: zOMG! We have a winner! *'July 24' - The Rejected Olympics Have Been Extended! *'July 25' - Evolving Item Report: Coocoon, Gro-Gain & More *'July 28' - Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2: Coming August 6! *'July 28' - Change your race with new potions, on sale in Skin Tyte! *'July 28' - Rejected Olympics: The Winners Are In! *'July 29' - The House Bunny: New Item and Quiz *'July 29' - Community Spotlight: How to Spot Imposters *'July 30' - News Bulletin: Connecticon & Mischief Makers *'July 30' - Bag of Win 2: Win Harder *'July 31' - Shop Update: Sporting Goods and Uniforms August *'August 01' - Last Chance for the Bag of Win 2! *'August 01' - Evolving Item Report: Death Whisper, Inari's Beads, Furugasa *'August 04' - Nordstrom BP.: Vote in the Poll, Get an Item! *'August 05' - Don't Forget: Monthly Collectibles Launch on the 8th! *'August 06' - Kiki's Road Trip: Otakon 2008 *'August 07' - Evolving Item Report delayed until Tuesday *'August 08' - August's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'August 11' - Coming Soon: Updated Site Navigation *'August 11' - Community Announcements subforum created. *'August 11' - News Bulletin: Gencon and GStore T-Shirt Sale. September *'September 14' - Tampax: Vote in the Poll, Win an Item *'September 22' - Verizon Wireless is Coming to Gaia! October *'October 02' - Watch a Video, Earn Gold! Visit the Six Flags Profile *'October 16' - Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa is coming to theaters November 7 *'October 27' - Play the Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Dance Game! November *'November 04' - PopStar Guitar: Be a Pop Star. Watch the Trailer! *'November 05' - Madagascar Escape 2 Africa Special Message *'November 14' - PopStar Guitar: Catch the Trailer, Get a Guitar *'November 19' - Monster Lab: Watch the Trailer, Get a Monstrous New Item *'November 20' - Get 10,000 Gaia Gold with the Upside Prepaid Visa Card December *'December 02' - Watch Now: Check out the Featured Veoh Video, Get Gold Category:Years/Split